Shinigami Servants,Guardian Wing,Black Rose Riders
by gundam06serenity
Summary: 3x4 1x2x5 Three biker gangs; The Shinigami's Servants, Guardian Wing and The Black Rose Riders. they have been at war of countless years. when Solo of the Shinigami's Servants sugggests peace talks,everything changes. it is up to Shinigami to decide the f
1. Default Chapter

The Shinigami's Servants, The Guardian Wing, and The Black Rose Riders:  
  
Ok, this is a new fic I have been working on for what seems like MONTHS (actually, only about a month, I just couldn't be naffed to post it!) the chapters are gonna be WAY longer than in my other fics, so they may take a while for me to post. This is gonna have YAOI pairings (There again, when DON'T my fics have boy-boy story lines?) so if ya don't like, don't read! No flames please, well, no REALLY mean ones like the first review for the black rose.(mumble mumble, stupid fucking meanie!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY gundam characters used in this story. This is just for fun, no money is made, I have no life and am broke, pity me, don't sue!!!  
  
Pairings:  
  
1+5 (May mention) Relena + Dorothy  
  
1+2+5 Cathy + Noin  
  
3+4 Une + Sally  
  
13+6 13+6+5 (May mention)  
  
Hilde+ ? (Any ideas? Any at all! I'm running outta characters here!)  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
() = Comments/ author babble  
  
Quick note: just in case I forget to mention, this fic sorta mentions LOADS of makes of motorbikes (Again, I don't own) so I'm just gonna quickly list them. (You don't need to know much about bikes-I only know so much, so any mistakes, tell me!)  
  
Shinigami's Servants bikes:  
  
Solo's Bike: Kawazaki Z100, black and silver paintwork with crossed scythes, calls his bike Binkey (Like as in Deaths horse?) Solo's nickname: Master Reaper  
  
Duo: has no bike to begin with, gets: Duccati Monster Dark, black, silver and violet paintwork with crossed silver scythes on tank. Calls his bike DeathsytheHell, or sometimes Shin (Shinigami)  
  
Hilde's bike: Suzuki Katana, dark blue, black and silver paintwork, calls her bike Kitty-Kat (Has absolutely Nothing to do with her character, does it? I was tired! It was like one am, I was stuck for names!)  
  
Guardian Wing bikes:  
  
Heero's bike: Honda GoldWing, Cobalt blue, silver and Prussian blue paintwork, twin silver angel wings on the tank, calls his bike Wing or Zero.  
  
Trowa's bike: Motoguzzi California T, dark green, midnight blue and silver paintwork, calls his bike Heavyarms  
  
Quatre's bike: Triumph Tiger, cobalt blue, white, turquoise, and silver paintwork. Calls his bike Khan. (Khan, as in the tiger? Triumph Tiger, tiger? Humph! I give up!)  
  
Wufei's bike: Harley Davison Electriglide, Black, cobalt blue and silver paintwork, calls his bike Nataku (I couldn't remember which bike Wu-man rode on the series, so I used a Harley instead.)  
  
Relena's bike: Honda 400-4, cobalt blue, pink and silver paintwork, calls her bike Craft  
  
Cathy's Bike; Honda SilverWing, cobalt blue, silver and red paintwork, call's her bike.(Erm, any ideas?) Shin ya (I think it means midnight)  
  
Black Rose Rider Bikes:  
  
Treize's bike: Harley Davison Superglide, black, Prussian blue and silver paintwork, black rose painted on tank, calls his bike Thorn  
  
Zech's Bike: Harley Davison Fatboy, Prussian blue, blood red and silver paintwork, calls his bike Epyon (I cant spell.maybe I should just shut up now, ne?)  
  
Noin's bike: Honda Firestorm, Prussian blue, midnight blue, aqua blue and silver paintwork, calls her bike Tsuki (moon I think)  
  
Dorothy's bike: Honda Deauville, Prussian blue, gold and red paintwork, calls her bike Tysuyosa (strength???) I think)  
  
Une's bike: Yamaha FJR1300, Prussian blue, purple and silver paintwork, calls her bike Toshi (City I think, I was running outta words! )Be nice!)  
  
People not in gang:  
  
Sally's bike: Duccati 900 Sport, dark green, silver and white paintwork. Calls her bike Taki (waterfall I think!)  
  
Ok, and now, on with the story:  
  
"...You got that? It is essential that you take that message to both the Guardian Wing and The Black Rose Riders. Do you understand?" The tall blond- haired leader of the Shinigami's Servants asked the messenger sitting opposite him.  
  
"Understood."  
  
The blond-haired leader nodded once, turning to speak to one of the others present.  
  
The blond-haired teenager had deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore tight leather trousers and a loose black shirt. Solo was his name. He was twenty-one years old, and had been leading the Shinigami's Servants for the past six years.  
  
He and eight other people sat and stood in various positions around the leather and satin covered room. The office/ meeting room was decorated darkly. Several large black leather sofas and chairs were scattered around the room; Solo was seated behind a large ebony desk. A long, low standing ebony table and black satin floor cushions were in the centre of the room. Black silk and satin drapes covered the ceiling and walls, concealing the air-conditioning units around the room. The air conditioning was greatly appreciated, seeing as the Shinigami's Servants base was situated on the centre of the Sahara desert.  
  
The large base had a calm, serene air surrounding it. Had, that is, until....  
  
*Crash*  
  
"SoloSoloSoloSoloSoloSoloSolo!!! Hey, Solo! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, man!" A young, fourteen year old teen manically exclaimed, bouncing into the room, slamming the door open.  
  
"Hey, kid, lost Hilde already?" Solo smiled.  
  
"Humph, I resent that! I am so NOT a kid!" He pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine, calm down Duo! By the way, pouting like that does not help your case."  
  
"Nope! But it always helps me to get what I want!" Duo replied cheekily.  
  
Duo was the youngest member of the Shinigami's Servants. He had met Solo ten years earlier; Solo had found him in the ruins of a burned out orphanage. He had been just under five years old, Solo had been eleven.  
  
Solo had soft of adopted Duo as his younger brother, and had looked after him ever since.  
  
Duo had wide, innocent indigo eyes and a long, waist-length chestnut braid. He wore loose-fitting black jeans and a loose black peasant top.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HIDING DOWN HERE! GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE NOW DAMN IT!" A loud female voice echoed down the corridor, causing Duo to flinch.  
  
"Solo, save me! She's a menace, I tell ya, a menace! She threatened THE BRAID!" Duo cried, ducking behind the door as a furious-looking nineteen year old blue haired girl stomped into the room. "Hilde, can I help you with something?" Solo asked calmly, sounding slightly amused.  
  
"Oh, Solo, I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting, I was just looking for.Duo!" Hilde explained, wrenching the door back, revealing an eeping, extremely nervous-looking Duo.  
  
"Hey, Hilde, what's up?" Duo nervously asked.  
  
"Duo.." Hilde growled.  
  
"Kid, what did ya do now?" Solo asked, sighing.  
  
"Nothing.I just kinda..painted a couple of the new Jawa 500's and Triumph Dolomite's (both makes of bikes) neon pink."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't mean to, honest! I was just trying to find my birthday present!" Duo explained, looking down.  
  
Duo was only fourteen at the moment, and was one of the youngest biker/- gang members around. He couldn't remember his exact birthday, but ever since Solo had found him on January 9th (My birthday! Yay!! -this fic was actually meant to have been posted then, but this chapter was a bit longer than I expected.oh well!) Had become his birthday. Two days away. In just two days he would turn fifteen; he couldn't wait, literally.  
  
Duo had been driving his appointed minder, Solo's second in command, Hilde, nuts over the past week and a half. He had spent the entire time searching the base from top to bottom, looking for his present. It appeared that Maxwell's demon would not rest until he had found his present.  
  
"Kid, you just don't give up, do you?" Solo asked, sighing.  
  
"Sorry Solo" Duo said, looking down, shuffling his feet.  
  
"Kid, don't do that. *Sigh* I must be going soft in my old age." Solo muttered, grabbing something from one of the locked draws in his desk.  
  
"Here, catch." Solo said, throwing a small black key chain at Duo. On the chain was a double crossed black and silver key fob, and a key. A new key to Duo's birthday present.  
  
"Go, find, and stop tormenting Blue-Scythe!" Solo ordered, smirking.  
  
"Solo, is this? You? How? Solo, you are THE BEST!" Duo whooped, throwing himself at Solo, hugging him fiercely, before running back to the door.  
  
"Come on Hilde! I wanna go and find my present NOW!" Duo happily bounced, dragging the half laughing, half scowling Hilde behind him.  
  
"I will so get you back for this, oh-so great Master Reaper!" Hilde half joked, half threatened Solo, before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
Duo manically bounced down the endless corridors, babbling constantly, dragging Hilde behind him.  
  
"IwonderwhatSologotmeformybirthdaydoyouknowwhatSologotmeIhopeitisascoolaswha thegotmelastyeariamsureitwillbewontit?" Duo mindlessly babbled in one breath (translation of babble: I wonder what Solo got me for my birthday do you know what Solo got me for my birthday I hope it is as cool as what he got me last year I am sure it will be wont it?)  
  
"Duo. Duuuuuooooooo. Hey, Duo!" Hilde shouted, trying to be heard over his endless babbling.  
  
"Huh? You say something, Hil?" Duo paused, turning to face her.  
  
"*sigh* Duo, you really ARE hopeless! I was trying to tell you that we're here already!" Hilde sighed, typing in her access code to open the large gundanium (did I spell that wrong? Oh well!) Door in front of them.  
  
"Wow" Duo breathed, as he and Hilde stepped into the large, spacious room.  
  
This room was one of the Shinigami's Servants most important and well- protected areas. It was the room where they stored and repaired their 'bikes. It was also one of the few places/ things that could silence Duo, seeing as he was not normally allowed in there without Solo.  
  
As they walked down the rows upon rows of bikes, Duo spotted first Hilde's bike, then Solo's.  
  
Hilde rode a dark blue, black and silver Suzuki Katana, with a single blue scythe on the tank. The words Kitty-Kat and Blue Scythe were written in black above and below the scythe design on the tank.  
  
Solo rode a black and silver Kawazaki Z1100. It had a double crossed black, silver and red scythe on each side of the tank, and the words Binkey, Shinigami's Servants and Master Reaper were written in silver above and below the crossed scythe design.  
  
Standing next to Solo's bike, on the right had side, was a bike Duo had never seen there before.  
  
"Wow, Hilde, Solo.Solo got me a Duccati Monster!" Duo breathed in amazement. (In this fic, they stopped making Duccati's about thirty-fifty years earlier). Solo knew that Duo loved Duccatis; none of the other members of the Shinigami's Servants rode a Duccati because they were so expensive and had become hard to come by in recent years.  
  
"Solo must have spent a fortune on this..." Duo whispered, reverently reaching out to touch the Duccai.  
  
The Duccati Monster's paintwork was black, silver and violet. Double crosses silver, black and red scythes, Solo's symbol, were on each side of the bike; The words DeathsytheHell, shinigami, and Maxwell's Demon were also scrawled in gothic style in silver on the side of the tank.  
  
"Yea, he probably did. But he thinks that you're worth it, and so does the rest of the gang. So, what are ya gonna call her?" Hilde asked, smiling.  
  
2Um, I hadn't really thought about it. Solo said I couldn't join properly and get a bike of my own for at least another year or two..humm, well, I guess I'll call HIM DeathsytheHell, or Shinigami, Shin for short." Duo smiled, running his had across Shin's silver handlebars.  
  
"So, what do you think about your birthday present, kid?" Solo asked quietly, appearing behind Duo and Hilde, causing them both to jump.  
  
"Solo, I thought you were in a meeting!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I was. So, what do you think? Do you like it?"  
  
"Solo, I.it's.you.Thank you!" Duo cried, throwing his arms around Solo.  
  
"I guess that means that you like it then. It's yours on two conditions: one, you cannot ride it until you can ride one of the new Honda Bently's, and two, you cannot ride it until I say so, understood?" Solo ordered, slinging his arm around Duo.  
  
"Oh, but Solo! Fine, fine! Deal!" Duo agreed, looking back at his now beloved Duccati Monster, Deathsythe.  
  
For six long weeks Duo tried to master the Honda Bently, before moving onto a spare Honda 400-4, then moving on to master the Honda SilverWing. Every member of the Shinigami's servants that had seen Duo practicing had been impressed with his quick mastery of each bike.  
  
On the first day of the seventh week Solo summoned Duo into the main meeting room.  
  
"Hey Solo, what's up?" Duo cheerfully asked, plonking himself down on a satin floor cushion.  
  
"Hey kid. I've been hearing loads of good reports over the past few weeks about you, for a change. Who are you and what have you done with my kid brother?" Solo smiled, leaning back against his desk.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you kid. I'll always be with you, you got that duo?" Solo asked quietly.  
  
"Ye, Solo. What's wrong? What's going on Solo?" Duo asked, sounding slightly nervous and worried.  
  
Solo smiled sadly. "Nothing is wrong, Kid. Its nothing. I just wanted to tell you the good news in person. We're all impressed with how much you've improved over the past few weeks. It's been decided. We want you to become a full member of the Shinigami's Servants."  
  
"What, Solo, I thought you said I had to wait until I was at least seventeen? You mean, I can really, properly join? Really? Properly? And have a gang name too?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
"Little Maxwell's Demon is now all grown up. How does Shinigami sound to you? And I'll register DeathsytheHell properly for you, too."  
  
"Wow, Solo I.but." Duo stammered, for once lost for words.  
  
"Oh yea. I almost forgot. I told Hilde that she could supervise your first test drive on the Duccati Monster. That ok with you?" Solo asked (I am so over using that word, aren't I? O well!)  
  
"Thanks Solo! You are the best brother ever!" Duo whispered, flinging his arms around Solo, missing Solo's sad smile.  
  
"Go on, go. Hilde's waiting for you."  
  
"See you later Solo!" Duo called back, running off.  
  
"Goodbye Duo. I will see you on the other side."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Solo's third in command asked.  
  
"What good would it have done? He is so stubborn, he would have just stayed and would have gotten himself killed. No, it is better this way. This way, when the time comes he will be able to lead in my place. Has at least half of the base been evacuated yet?"  
  
"Yes, Master Reaper. Only two hundred remain. We are awaiting your orders."  
  
"Bwahahahahahaha!!! Shinigami strikes again! Come on Blue Scythe, you can do better than that!" Duo called back to a frustrated looking Hilde.  
  
2Shin, get your butt back here now damn it!" Hilde called to the cackling Duo.  
  
Hilde and Duo had been out trying out Duo's new bike. They had been racing each other over the past three hours, gradually zigzagging further and further away from the base.  
  
"Hey Blue Scythe, DeathSythe's kinda running outta fuel; we need ta head back now. Race ya!" Duo shouted, turning his bike back around.  
  
"Waite Du-Shin! Kid, get back here! What's the rush? O well, you wanna race kid, then I'll give you a race." Hilde muttered, speeding up behind Duo.  
  
An hour and a half later, the base came into view. About twenty-five, thirty bikes were just leaving.  
  
"Huh? Solo never said anything about a meeting with any rival gangs...oh well, it looks like they're leaving now anyway." Duo shrugged, jumping off of his bike, leaving it outside the garage for Hilde to put away.  
  
As he walked down through the corridors, silence was the only sound that greeted him.  
  
"Huh, where is everyone? Solo, Solo? Hey Soooooooloooooooooo!" Duo called down the endless corridors.  
  
Duo quickly made his way down the endless corridors, heading towards Solo's other main meeting/ training room.  
  
"Hey, Solo, ya in here?...wha..No, Solo!" Duo breathed in disbelief as he opened the door.  
  
The room was in ruins; not a single piece of furniture lay unscathed. Blood was pooled in various places around the room, some spattered on the walls. Harsh, ragged breathing echoed throughout the room. A figure lay crumpled in the centre of the room, a small pool of blood seeping out from him/ her.  
  
"So..Solo..no, please no. Solo, is that you? Can ya hear me?" Duo cried, rushing forward, cradling the wounded body of his blond friend.  
  
"ki.d..is..that yo.u?" Solo asked, voice extremely weak, one hand clutching a bullet wound just above his heart, the other resting out blindly for Duo.  
  
"Solo, what happened? Where is everyone? Come on So, everything is gonna be ok. I'll send for Sally Po. Everything will be ok, Solo, everything will be ok." Duo tried to reassure Solo, only half believing himself.  
  
"Duo, kid...I've been shot too many times...I've got too..many wounds, and...have lost too much blood...Duo, we both..know that I'm...gonna die..." Solo breathed, obviously in a great amount of pain.  
  
"No..Solo, yo-you can't die, you,..you can't leave me!" Duo cried, fiercely hugging Solo.  
  
"Duo...boys don't cry..don't cry..Duo, I will...always be..there for you..."  
  
"Solo..I- who did this?!"  
  
"Duo..does it matter?"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"You will see...Duo, I must..tell you something...Not all of...the Shinigami's Servants..were in the base..when we were..attacked. When...I have..gone, the others will..need a new...leader. You..will lead the Shinigami's Servants...in my place..The others already know this..You must not..tell..The Black Rose Riders...or The Guardian Wing...That you are the new leader..until the..time is right." Solo whispered, sounding exhausted.  
  
"Why me Solo? I thought Hilde..I'll do my best, Solo."  
  
"It was nice knowing ya kid..remember, I will always be watching over you kid. Always." Solo reminded him, before closing his eyes. The harsh, ragged breathing slowed, before stopping altogether.  
  
"Solo...no.." Duo mourned, clutching Solo's body to his own, quietly crying to himself as he rocked backwards and forwards.  
  
Duo stayed like that, rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, clutching Solo's body and whispering to him for at least an hour and a half, two hours. He stayed like that, that is, until...  
  
*Crash!!!!!*  
  
The two large ebony double doors were thrown open, revealing an angry- looking eighteen-year-old Chinese youth. He wore long loose white trousers and a deep cobalt blue tank top. He had neck-length black hair tied back into a tight ponytail, and had deep onyx eyes.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei, third in command of the Guardian Wing. I am here to challenge Solo of the Shinigami Servants. Where is the coward hiding?!" Wufei shouted his challenge, brandishing a kanata, quickly scanning the room for his opponent.  
  
"Bastard! You! Isn't it enough that you killed him?! Now you come back to taunt us?! Solo was no coward you-you mother-fucking arsehole!" (Ooooo, language, I don't normally swear in my fics..oh welllllll..) Duo shouted at the slightly surprised looking teen, clutching Solo's lifeless body tighter to his own.  
  
"What the hell? Boy, what are you talking about?! Where is Solo?!" Wufei demanded, finally realising that the body Duo clung to was indeed lifeless.  
  
// What the hell?! Who has done this? The other Guardians knew that Solo was to be my opponent! I'd better get one of the others in here..// Wufei thought.  
  
"Stay here. I will be back in a moment." Wufei ordered, sheathing his kanata, storming back out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry Solo. I will keep my promise." Duo whispered as Wufei stormed out.  
  
"Barton! Yui! Get out here at once!" Wufei ranted down the corridors.  
  
"Chang." Trowa said, appearing out of the shadows.  
  
Trowa Barton was the second in command of the Guardian Wing. He was nineteen years old. His specialty was in infiltration, intelligence, and undercover operations. He wore tight black leather trousers and a loose green silk shirt.  
  
"Chang, I am assuming that there IS a reason as to why you were shouting and ranting down the corridors for us?" Heero asked coldly, glaring at Wufei.  
  
Heero Yui was the leader of the Guardian Wings. He had been for the past five years, since he was twelve. He wore black leather trousers and a deep cobalt blue button shirt which was only half buttoned up.  
  
"Heero, we have a slight..problem. Solo was in the room that we suspected him to be in. the only problem is that he was already dead upon my arrival and challenge. Also, there was another.youth in there, trying to protect Solo's already lifeless body. He blamed me for Solo's death. The male was only fourteen, fifteen at most he was covered in blood, most likely Solo's.." Wufei explained, looking down.  
  
"Probably only Solo's whore. We might as well go back and make sure Solo is indeed dead, and try and find out what happened here." Heero ordered.  
  
"Did you find any others?" Wufei asked Trowa.  
  
"Nearly two hundred-all dead, all in the same area. We also found one other survivor." Trowa said, shoving a slightly agitated, obviously worried looking blue haired girl.  
  
"We found her running through the base, walling out and looking for a..Duo? She still wont tell us her name." Trowa stated, as they walked towards the main meeting room.  
  
As they reached the meeting room, and pushed open the double doors, both Hilde and Heero gasped.  
  
"Duo? Duo! Duo? Are you ok? What happened.oh my god..Solo..Duo, come on. Leave him here. You couldn't have saved him even if you had been here. You can't bring him back now. Come on, Duo." Hilde pleaded with Duo, trying to drag him away from Solo's lifeless body.  
  
"No. Hilde, you don't understand.they killed him.they fucking murdered him! Solo never did nothing to hurt nobody! He told me! He fucking told me that he had invited them over for fucking peace talks weeks ago! Hilde.that- those mother fucking scum fucking murdered him! And then they come back to taunt him before he dies! That-those mother fuckers don't deserve death, death would be too good for them!" Duo angrily shouted at Hilde.  
  
"Duo, I know that you are upset, but you cannot help him here! Come on Duo, let go of him. Come on, Duo, come on." Hilde calmly soothed him, pulling him away from Solo's corpse, putting her arms around him.  
  
Duo just shrugged her of, standing up silently, glaring at the other three figures.  
  
"My name is Heero Yui, Wing; I am the leader of Guardian Wing. This is Trowa Barton, The Silencer, second in command of the Guardian Wing, and Chang Wufei, Dragon, my third in command who I believe that you have already met. You are?"  
  
Duo just stood there, glaring at them.  
  
"Duo!" Hilde whispered, nudging him.  
  
"They killed Solo. Those bastards killed him." Was all Duo would answer.  
  
Hilde sighed. "My name is Hilde. I am-was known as Blue Scythe, and was second in command of the Shinigami's Servants. He is known as Maxwell's demon-" Hilde began, Duo interrupting her.  
  
"Shinigami."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Shinigami. Solo changed it, remember? They're all dead, aren't they?" Duo asked her coldly.  
  
"Ye-yes Shin. But how did you-"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Wha? Shin-"  
  
"HOW MANY?"  
  
"Just under two hundred." Hilde whispered.  
  
"Good." Duo said coldly.  
  
"Ho-how could you say something like that?" Hilde quietly asked. Duo just ignored her, turning back to the other three present.  
  
"Are you going to kill us, leave us here or take us with you?" He asked.  
  
"You have not told us your real name or station yet" Trowa answered, just as emotionlessly as Duo had asked.  
  
"He was probably just one of Solo's whores." Wufei replied snidely.  
  
Before they realised what was happening, Duo was beside Wufei in a second. He threw him against the blood-spattered wall, keeping him hanging there, just above the floor, holding him there tightly, knife pressed against his neck.  
  
"Look here, little dragon. I don't give a fuck what you think or say about me, but Solo was a decent guy; he acted like a big brother to me, treating me just like a little brother. Solo NEVER slept around; with whores or anyone else! I will not have you disrespecting his memory like that!" Duo growled.  
  
Wufei stared down into Duo's eyes fearfully; // he has surprising strength; he doesn't look like a fighter.//  
  
Just as Trowa took a step forward, intending to help free Wufei, Duo span round. Five knives came flying towards him, throwing him against the opposite wall; two knives pinning each of his arms to the wall, two knives pinning his legs, one knife embedded just below Trowa's manhood.  
  
"Shin put him down now! And release the other one too! Solo would not have wanted you to have put your fighting skills into use like this!" Hilde hissed at him.  
  
"How would you know what Solo would have wanted? He is DEAD." Duo stated, his voice full of emotion.  
  
He dropped Wufei unceremoniously onto the floor, striding over to Trowa and retrieving his knives. He then walked back over to Hilde, standing silently beside her.  
  
"Thank you Shin." Hilde said quietly, looking down.  
  
Both Wufei and Trowa stared at Duo in amazement, Heero gazing at him, looking slightly amused.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to leave us here, kill us, or take us with you?"  
  
"Hn. You will be coming with us. Once you start answering our questions, we will allow you to come back to collect your belongings, and maybe even your bikes." Heero stated, turning to leave.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?" Hilde whispered, as they followed their captors.  
  
"Hilde, you knew, didn't you? You knew that this was going to happen!" Duo stated coldly, calmly and quietly.  
  
"Duo, I. I did know that something like this was going to happen, but.I didn't know when, and didn't know Solo was gonna get killed, honest!" Hilde explained desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, Hil, I believe you. Listen to me. Do not tell them anything without my say so, ok?" Duo ordered her.  
  
//he.he acts just like Solo did.he is a natural leader, just like Solo was.he truly was the best choice to be our new leader.//  
  
"Whatever you say, Shinigami."  
  
End of chapter one  
  
So, what do you think? A lot happened in the first chapter, didn't it? I hate writing death fics.I haven't written one before..death fics are evil!!! There again, this doesn't really count, does it? Cause the g-boys didn't die, sooooo, it doesn't count! Yay! Please review, please? Pwease??? Pokey and chibi's for all reviews!!! Thanks! 


	2. chapter two: weapons

The Shinigami's Servants, The Guardian Wing, and The Black Rose Riders: chapter two: Guardian Wing  
  
Please R&R. thank-you  
  
Chapter Two: Guardian Wing:  
  
Duo and Hildi silently followed their captors: The one called Heero walking in front on them, , Trowa walking behind them, listening to Wufei.  
  
Both Hildi and Duo had already been 'searched' for weapons.  
  
_* Flashback*_  
  
"Wufei, Trowa, check them over for weapons. We've already seen what damage that one can do when provoked. We don't want any more 'accidents', do we?" Heero smirked at the glowering captives.  
  
As Wufei and Trowa made to search them, reaching first to check Hildi, Duo growled, warning them silently to back off.  
  
Hildi looked questioningly at the smaller teen, barely fifteen, and now, her future leader.  
  
Duo nodded once, silently telling Hildi to hand over her weapons without a fight. Without a word, Hildi quickly bent down, ignoring the gun and Kanata now pointed in her direction, as she quickly un-strapped and unsheathed a variety of weapons: two long-handled daggers from each of her boots, two throwing knives and guns from her thighs, four guns and a variety of ammo from her jacket, four grenades from her bra (0o...so that's what she keeps in there.....), five throwing knives from various places, and one short-handled sword from some unknown place. Throwing all of her weapons into a pile, she stepped back, looking down after seeing Duo's nod of approval.  
  
Trowa and Wufei both still holding their weapons ready to fire, looked at each other, the pile of weapons, each other, Hildi, the weapons, then over to Heero, their leader, confused about what they should do.  
  
Heero just raised an eyebrow.  
  
The four occupants of the room turned their gaze back to Duo who, was now, making an equally large pile of weapons besides that of which Hildi had made moments before.  
  
Five guns, eight throwing knives, two grenades, and one cylinder-shaped device were thrown to the floor. The cylinder was about 30cm tall, was thin, made of an obviously strong, expensive metal, probably gundanium, with an intricate black and silver design covering it, and a small, almost invisible black button on one end.  
  
The braided boy stepped back, glaring defiantly up at his three captors.  
  
"That's all of them." He stated coldly, daring the others to contradict him.  
  
"Search them. They're probably lying." Heero smirked, stretching slightly.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown back against the wall, one arm gripping his hand above his head in a vice-like grip, both his legs trapped underneath his attackers, one arm pressed tightly to his heck, rapidly cutting off his air supply.  
  
"Look here, Yui, I'm gonna say this once, and only once.. I may run, I may hide, but I NEVER tell a lie. Ya got that, ya murdering bastard? I can't hear you!" a slightly manic gleam shone in furious indigo depths, clashing with wide, slightly fearful cobalt orbs, as he pressed his arm tighter against 'the enemies' windpipe.  
  
// Shit, this kid's strong. I have never met a person who could possibly match Chang's strength, let alone come anywhere close to my own. No wonder Chang looked scared when the kid attacked him. Hn, maybe keeping him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.// Heero thought, gazing passively up, his vision starting to go slightly hazy due to the lack of oxygen reaching his brain.  
  
"Shin!........let him go this minute!.... shin!..... Stop it!...... you're gonna ....kill him" Heero heard a feminine voice shouting faintly.  
  
With a growl, Duo dropped Heero onto the ground, stalking back over towards Hildi, leaving a slightly bruised-looking and wheezing Heero on the ground, rubbing his now purple neck.  
  
_* End of flashback *_  
  
The five of them quickly and silently marched through the eerily silent halls, passing by a large, open door.  
  
Duo froze, a sickingly-sweet smell reaching him, Hildi passing by, not noticing her companions sudden stop. Duo took a cautious step into the room, gaze sweeping around, numbly taking in the sight before him.  
  
"What's the hold---"Wufei angrily and smugly began, ready to pull/ shove the prisoner forward, not realising what he had stopped for. "Found a picture of your beloved So-"Wufei froze, gaze landing where the silent boy was staring.  
  
The second largest room in the base. Walls, floor, ceiling, all covered in a dark, sticky, sickly-sweet-smelling crimson. Blood. Over two hundred bodies lay around the room. Some with bullet wounds, some with knife wounds, some unrecognisable. All dead.  
  
"....Nataku.....!" Wufei gasped, realisation finally sinking in. // no-body his age should have to see this. His whole life, his family, his home, all destroyed. Heero wouldn't even let him take any of his possessions, or even bury Solo. And he blames us. He thinks we did this......// Wufei thought, looking away, unable to continue looking.  
  
"Shin? Shi? Oh Shi, come. You can't help them now, Shi. It will be ok. Sssh, come on." Hildi sadly tried to pull Duo away from the door, tears filling her eyes at the indifferent gaze Duo used as he looked at all the carnage, as if he could not comprehend that the bloody sight before him had once been his family, the only family he had ever known, and was ever likely to know or care about.  
  
"Chang, Barton, hurry it up! I want to be back at base before nightfall." Yui coldly called back, uncaringly.  
  
"But, Heero, for pity's sake! Have you even seen—"Wufei angrily began. With on glare from his leader, he quietened. Hildi, however, would not be so easily culled. (Don't care if that is the wrong word-it sounded good so there!)  
  
"You bastard! Haven't you done enough already?! He's just lost everything, and all you can think about is getting back to your precious base! You bastard! You wouldn't even let him bury his brother's body! No wonder the two gangs have been at war for so long!!! I'm discussed to even breath the same air as you, let alone be in the same desert!!!!" Hildi spat at him, glaring daggers.  
  
"That's enough, Hildi." Duo quietly stated.  
  
"But, shin, they.." Hildi quietly started.  
  
"I said that that's enough, Blue Scythe. Insulting the bastards will get you no-where. However much I may agree with you, we have no choice but to follow them." Duo calmly ordered.  
  
Nodding once, Heero began stalking back down the corridor, the other four following him. Hildi gazed forward, frowning. Duo staring blankly down, quietly added in a tone only Hildi could hear.  
  
"For now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, what do you think so far? Please review!! I'm sorry I didn't update for ages, but some bastard reported two of my fics in a row, and I haven't been able to update. SHI TO ALL REPORTERS AND FLAMERS!!!! Please read & review!!! Thank-you  
  
Also, does anyone know of a good Outlaw Star / Gundam Wing crossover fic???!!! Thanks! 


End file.
